Dracos Tea
by Regenbogenelfe
Summary: Draco ist ein Tee-Snob. Eines Tages versucht Harry, ihm einen Tee zu kochen. Post-Hogwarts. Drarry. Und eine Katze namens Maxie oder Macy. Eine Übersetzung.


Hallo Leute!

Ich hab mal wieder eine kleine Übersetzung für euch. Dieser One-Shot ist ziemlich kurz, aber mir hat er wirklich gefallen.

GreenEyesGreySkies gab mir die Erlaubnis, ihren OS zu übersetzen.

Hier findet ihr GreenEyesGreySkies´ Profil: u/3329723/GreenEyesGreySkies

Und hier die Original-Story: s/9042781/1/Draco-s-Tea

Beta: xxMimmixx. Vielen Dank :)

Disclaimer: Weder GreenEyesGreySkies noch mir gehört irgendetwas aus dem Potter-Universum. Lediglich die Handlung gehört GreenEyesGreySkies und mir gehört die Übersetzung.

Viel Spaß! Read & Review, please :*

**Draco´s Tea**

„Hier. Trink aus."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und streckte sich auf der Couch aus, um seinen Tee entgegenzunehmen.

„Wird ja auch Zeit", murmelte er hochmütig.

„Winky wird normalerweise eher fertig. Hat sie schon wieder getrunken? Verdammter Elf. Wir hätten sie in Hogwarts lassen sollen. Mir ist egal was du oder Granger sagen! Ich werde Vater eine Eule schreiben müssen. Er sollte davon erfahren."

Harry schnaubte. Er war an Dracos Eskapaden gewöhnt. „Nun nimm ihn einfach, du angeberischer Schwachkopf."

Draco lächelte spöttisch, nahm aber trotzdem die Tasse entgegen. Jeden Tag, exakt vier Uhr nachmittags, wurde Draco sein Tee im Salon serviert (er nannte es gerne Salon, dabei war es nur eine große Speisekammer in der Nähe der Küche, denn ihre Wohnung war verdammt klein) und auch heute war keine Ausnahme. Er hielt die Tasse in seinen Händen, genoss die Wärme, indem er seine Augen schloss und den vertrauten Duft einatmete. Mmm. Außer- Moment. Irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an. Vielleicht hatte Winky seinen speziellen Zucker vergessen?

„Entschuldige bitte", kündigte Draco an, seine Augen schnappten auf und sein Blick richtete sich auf Harry, der sich gerade zurückziehen wollte. „Was ist das?"

Harry wandte sich verwirrt um. „Dein Tee?"

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Winky ihn gemacht hat?", fragte Draco gepresst. „Nicht Plucky oder Pocky oder wie auch immer der andere heißt. Weil du weißt, dass Winky mir immer meinen Tee macht."

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und kicherte nervös. „Ähm, nein. Ich habe ihn gemacht."

„WAS?", explodierte Draco beinahe und stellte die Tasse sichtlich angewidert mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch neben sich.

„Nein! Du verdammter Dummkopf! Du kannst meinen Tee nicht machen!"

Harry schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

„Komm runter, Draco. Ich kann sehr gut Tee kochen. Ernsthaft, jeder kann Tee machen."

„Bei Merlins Bart, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Es ist nicht nur Tee!", erklärte Draco verzweifelt. „Es ist eine Kunst! Eine sehr spezielle, komplizierte, nicht-für-dein-kleines-Hirn-gedachte Kunst! Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich nichts trinken kann, was du gemacht hast. Du mit deinen liederlichen Kochkünsten kannst doch unmöglich nachvollziehen-"

„Meine liederlichen Kochkünste?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. „Ich habe keine liederlichen Kochkünste!"

Draco reckte seine Nase in die Höhe.

„Ist das ein Pfannenwender oder ein Fischheber? Draco, kannst du mir den großen Löffel reichen?"

Seine Imitation von Harrys tiefer Stimme war beinahe lächerlich (nicht zu erwähnen ziemlich kleinlich), aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte seinen Tee, verdammt!

„Es ist eine Schöpfkelle, Himmelherrgott! Eine verdammte Schöpfkelle!", rief Draco verzweifelt.

„Oh, jetzt bist du einfach nur ein großes Baby", sagte Harry verärgert.

„Bin ich nicht!", jammerte Draco. Dann sank er zurück auf die Couch und setzte sein bestes Schmollgesicht auf.

„Bring mir einen neuen Tee und diesmal richtig. Achte darauf, dass du meine spezielle Tasse verwendest. Die mit den grünen und silbernen Flügeln an der Seite."

Draco hörte Harry wieder sowas wie `Großes Baby´ murmeln, aber er ignorierte es, um Harrys Willen. Er reckte seinen Kopf und winkte Harry fort.

„Nun geh schon, Liebling", sagte Draco süßlich, was den anderen dazu veranlasste genervt zu stöhnen und in Richtung der Tasse zu gestikulieren.

„Dieser hier ist absolut in Ordnung, Draco!", behauptete Harry. „Wenn du ihn probieren würdest-"

„Nein."

„Probier ihn!"

Nein!

Plötzlich stieß Harry ein wildes Knurren aus und stürzte sich auf Draco. Dieser kreischte und schlug mit den Händen auf Harrys Brust ein, was aber beides nichts nützte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Harry es erfolgreich geschafft, sich rittlings auf Dracos Hüfte zu setzen. Aber ernsthaft, es war auch kein fairer Kampf. Harry wusste wie empfindlich Dracos Arme und Oberkörper waren und nutze dies zu seinem Vorteil aus. Dieser hinterhältige Bastard! Draco prustete ungehalten, als der Ex-Gryffindor die Tasse vom Tisch nahm und mit unnötiger Kraft gegen Dracos Lippen schob.

„TRINK."

„Bring mich doch dazu, Potter! Ich halte meinen Mund zu!"

„Schön. Dann werde ich es einfach über dein preisgekröntes Gesicht gießen, hm?" Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf, aber das schreckte Harry keineswegs ab.

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Haar? Wie würde es übergossen mit perfektem Tee wohl aussehen?", forderte Harry ihn heraus.

Draco stockte. „Oh, nur über deine Leiche! Unterschätze mich nicht, Potter! Ich habe zirka drei Blicke der Zerstörung und sie werden dich töten. Ich muss dich doch nicht an Maxie, unsere alte Katze erinnern. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie nicht an meinen Schränken kratzen soll. Ich habe es ihr gesagt!"

Harry warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Unsere Katze Macy ist weggelaufen, weil ein gewisser blonder Trottel sie über eine Woche nicht gefüttert hat. Und jetzt hör auf zu spielen, Draco. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du die ganze Tasse verschwendest. Trink den verdammten Tee."

„Ich warne dich, Harry!", brüllte Draco und versuchte wieder erfolglos sich zu befreien.

„Geh einfach und sag Winky, dass sie mir einen neuen machen soll, oder ich beiße dir in den Arm. Ich werde-"

Unglücklicherweise hatte Harry entschieden, die goldene Chance zu nutzen und Dracos Schimpftirade zu unterbrechen, indem er ihm die Tasse an seinen geöffneten Mund hielt. Die heiße Flüssigkeit floss in Dracos Mund, worauf dieser dramatisch hustete und spuckte, als der Tee seinen Rachen hinunter lief.

„Oh Gott!", rief Draco würgend aus. „Es ist- es ist-"

Dann schmatzte Draco ein paar Mal und blinzelte. Naja, Merlin sei verdammt. Der Tee war… absolut perfekt.

Harry grinste zufrieden. „Gut, oder?"

Draco zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Earl Grey?"

„Was anderes würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen."

„35 Grad?"

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ein Löffel Sahne? Eine Kappe Milch? Es muss halb und halb sein."

„Das ist die einzige Sorte, die wir im Kühlschrank haben, Draco."

Draco blickte forschend in Harrys grüne Augen. Dann kam der letzte Test, der über eine fehlerfreie Tasse Tee entschied oder möglicherweise auch über ihre Beziehung, wenn Harry die Antwort nicht wusste.

„Frisch gepresste Blätter oder", er schauderte, „verpackte und gekaufte?"

Harry grinste schon wieder. „Hältst du mich für einen Idioten?"

Draco hielt ein Lächeln zurück, indem er sich auf die Lippe biss und nahm dann die Tasse aus Harrys Händen, um einen großzügigen Schluck zu nehmen. Unglaublich… Er war wirklich einwandfrei. Harry hatte sich eine große Belohnung verdient, dafür, dass er sich Dracos komplizierte Angewohnheiten gemerkt hatte. Draco war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob Harry überhaupt auf irgendetwas geachtet hatte, was Draco tat, trotz seiner Eskapaden. Und nun fühlte sich Draco natürlich ein bisschen dumm, weil er so einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, denn es war eine Kunst, die Harry sich wahrscheinlich nicht ausmalen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er süßlich und tätschelte Harrys Schulter anerkennend, was einer wortlosen Entschuldigung gleichkam. Er wusste, dass Harry verstehen würde.

Harry lächelte und küsste Draco auf den Kopf, seine stille Entschuldigung akzeptierend. „Ich liebe dich auch, Schwachkopf."

„Bastard."

Harry grinste erneut.

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck und seufzte zufrieden.

„Aber ernsthaft, Harry", bemerkte Draco und lächelte freundlich. „Wenn du auch nur noch einmal daran denkst, meinem Haar zu drohen, kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass das gut für dich ausgeht…. Ernsthaft. Drei Blicke."

**The End**


End file.
